


I'm bad at titles

by Tricky Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: Barry deals with magic [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Justice League (2017)
Genre: Barry is Credence, CREDENCE IS NOT DEAD OKAY???, M/M, Neither Barry nor Newt understand what's happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Tricky%20Lightning
Summary: Barry is happily living with the others at Wayne Manor for the time being when he gets an owl. He is not ashamed of his past, not the more recent past he should say, but he never actually thought that the people from his past would actually meet his friends now. Maybe he did have some lingering doubts after all. And why does Hal keep giving him odd looks where Newt is involved?





	1. Chapter 1

Barry sat at the table absentmindedly eating as Bruce had a conversation with Diana. Victor was arguing with Hal over something or another. Barry wasn’t really paying any attention. His mind was hundreds of miles away.

“Sir,” Alfred walked in with a hesitant look on his face and an owl.

“Alfred why do you have an owl?” Bruce asked slowly.

“I couldn’t rid of it sir. It appears that there is a letter though.” Barry perked up and looked over. When he did that the owl sped over to him. With a sheepish smile he took the letter, handing the barn owl some of his food. 

“You get mail by owl?” Victor asked slowly.

“By some people, yeah.” Barry stated as he opened the letter. He sped read it before beaming. Reaching into the bag next to him he pulled out some parchment and…

“Is that a quill?”

“It was a gift.” He pulled out an ink well and wrote on the paper. He sealed it then in near perfect cursive wrote a name on it. He sat that down before rushing off. Coming back he secured the letter to a box wrapped in parchment.

“Be careful, okay Tinnie?” The owl cooed, rubbing her head against Barry’s hand before taking off, managing to find an open window.

“Who was that from?” Hal asked, standing up as if he could see what was written on it.

“My little sister.”

“You have a sister?” Arthur asked.

“You have family?” Victor punched Hal in the shoulder.

“When I was younger I was adopted into a family. It was me, an older girl, and my younger sister. When the woman who adopted us died we were separated. A friend made sure she was taken into a good family over in England.” Barry said slowly as he looked at the letter.

“An older girl and your sister?” Diana questioned as she looked at him. Barry frowned, not looking any of them in the eye.

“I may have lived with Chastity but she was not my sister. As far as I’m concern, Modesty is my only family.” Hal looked at Barry with confusion in his eyes.

“Chasity? Modesty? Are those really their names?”

“Unfortunately.”

“What was the letter about?” Victor spoke up.

“Modesty writes me about once a week. She was accepted into a special school so even if I could run to London I can’t visit. It was her birthday last week but we were kind of busy.”

“That is sweet.” Diana said with a kind smile. Barry flushed as he shrugged a little.

“Well it seems Mr. Allen is quite popular today.” Alfred spoke in a drawling tone as he came back again, “He didn’t just get _one_ owl, he got _two_.” Inside flew a beautiful fairy owl. Barry laughed as he held out his arm, letting the owl to land.

“Why hello to you Fin.” The owl seemed ruffled and annoyed as it dropped the letter, “I take it that it wasn’t Queenie or Tina who sent this?” Fin puffed up his feathers as he hopped off to ravage Barry’s meal. Humming he opened the letter. He read it, paused, then re-read it once more. Wide brown eyes stared off into the distance.

“What’s wrong Barry?” A light flush covered his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Well I guess a friend of mine is back in the U.S and is planning a visit. He wants to invite some of the others…” Bruce shrugged.

“Sure.” He lowered his glass of water to see Barry staring at him in shock, “What?”

“Just like that?”

“Well considering when we first met you said, and I quote, ‘I need friends.’ I’m curious.” Hal snickered again. Barry couldn't help the blush that decorated his face.

“This will be awesome!” Hal shouted.

“How many should we be expecting?” Alfred asked with a sigh.

“Just four.” Barry mumbled. Reluctantly he wrote a reply and sent it off. Nothing to do now but wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry was nervous as he paced. He paused to look in the mirror. Black hair was neatly combed, clothes were comfy but looked nice, and he looked like he had gotten no sleep the night before. Sighing deeply Barry ran down stairs. Everyone else was there already.

“So when are they getting here?” Hal asked in boredom.

“Soon.” The door rang and Alfred opened the door. The first person in was a woman in a pink coat. She rushed forward and hugged Barry tightly.

“Credence!” She cried happily.. Pulling back she glanced over her shoulder.

“Will you hurry up? I want to give Credence his gifts!”

“Credence?” Hal asked under his breath.

“Well maybe if you helped.” teased a woman with short brown hair. She sat down the box and walked over, hugging Barry much more gently.

“It’s good to see you again Credence.”

“Jacob?” The blonde called.

“Just a moment dear, he was distracted again.” A portly man stated as he came in, dragging in a man in a blue coat. The redhead was looking around with curiosity. Slightly hunched he briefly made eye contact with Barry before looking around again.

“Hello again Credence, it’s good to see you doing well.”

“You as well.” Barry murmured.

“Oh!” The blonde cried in shock, “Why didn’t you tell us you changed your name? Not that I can blame you. I would too if the other option was to keep that name that horrid woman gave me.”

“You changed your name?” The redhead asked curiously. Barry rubbed his neck nervously as he avoided eye contact.

“Just for no maj situations.” He stressed.

“Barry?” Hal asked, “Are you going to introduce us or what?” Rolling his eyes Barry did introductions.

“This is Hal Jordan. Over there is Victor Stone and that guy is Arthur Curry. This is Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne.” Rocking a little he introduced the others, “So, this is Tina Goldstein and her sister Queenie Kowalski and her husband Jacob.” Swallowing a little nervously he gestured to the last person.

“This is Newt Scamander.” Hal snorted as he tried not to laugh. Barry shot him a glare. Newt didn’t pay him any mind though as he absentmindedly closed the clasp on his brief case.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne.” Newt stated as he avoided eye contact, “I met your Uncle a few years back.”

“Uncle?” Bruce asked shocked. Newt nodded.

“Nice fellow. It was too bad what happened to him. Got caught up in a stamped, least that’s what the letter said.” There was an old noise that caught Newt’s attention.

“Oh! Right. One moment.” He sat the case down and opened it. Tina gaped at him as Newt reached into the case, all the way to his shoulder.

“You’re shameless!” She cried.

“I highly doubt this is the oddest thing they’ve seen considering…” Newt trailed off as he was suddenly jerked forward, “Oi! Let go. This is not playtime.

“Is that a tentacle?” Hal squeaked. Barry hurried over to help pulled Newt back. Whatever it was let go and they went flying backwards. Jacob ran forward and closed it.

“Sorry. She gets a little playful.” Newt apologized as Jacob clasped the case. He turned to Barry with a box in his hand.

“There you go.” Curiously Barry opened it. It was a small pendant made of a glowing yellow stone. Taking a closer look it seemed as if the stone was just a case and that it encased actual lightning.

“Found it on my travels. Thought you’d like it.” Newt stated as he stood up, brushing himself off. Barry sat staring in shock for a few moments longer, not noticing that Newt was getting nervous.

“It’s amazing. Thank you.” Barry unclasped it to put it on but struggled a little. Calloused hands took it from his.

“There you go.” Newt said happily after he had helped.

“Thanks.” Queenie started giggling madly behind her hands as she jumped a little up and down in excitement.

“What?” Barry asked. Newt just sighed.

“Could you at least pretend not to be reading people’s thoughts?”

“She can do that?” Hal asked a little nervously. Queenie did laugh this time.

“Don’t worry hun, you weren’t the only one thinking it.”

“You can actually do that?” Barry gasped in fake shock at his friend. He missed the fond looks he got, and how Tina was near tears.

“Fuck you.” Hal spat back with a glare.

“Hal, I like you and all, but not _that_ way. I’m flattered though.” He was able to keep a straight face for all of several seconds before he laughed at the look he was shot. Glancing over his laughter slowly died as his face heated up. Newt was standing there, watching him with pure fascination, and something else. Something that normally would only appear when he was speaking of his beasts.

“Oh my god.” groaned Hal. Barry looked at him in confusion. Waving it off Hal headed out of the room. Barry looked to the others none of them looked like they would answer the question, though he felt only a little better that Newt seemed just as confused.

“Come on,” Barry gestured, “I’ll show you the rooms that are set up for you guys.” 

“Lovely.” Newt grabbed his case. Tina took her own and Queenie got hers. Barry led them up the stairs and down the hall.

“This is your room Tina. There’s a bathroom in there.” Barry informed, “Queenie, Jacob, your room is across the way. Newt, your’s is right next to Tina’s. Mine is just next to yours.” Barry pointed to each room.

“And the other’s?” Tina asked.

“Hal’s is on the other side of Queenie and Jacob’s and Arthur's is next to that. Diana’s is the other side of mine. Bruce has one a few doors down.” Barry waited as they all dropped their cases off.

“So what have you been up to?” Tina asked as they walked. Everyone else looked curiously on except for Newt. He had his head tilted to the side as he listened but he was staring at Pickett.

“I have a job, a muggle job. I’m good at it.” Barry spoke softly, with a small smile.

“What is it?”

“I work with science for a police station… it’s like using potions to aid aurors I suppose.”

“Nothing with magic?” Jacob asked. Newt actually spoke up this time.

“He can’t. Not in the traditional sense at least. Not if he wants to keep up his hobby.”

“What are you talking about?” Queenie paused, staring at Barry in shock.

“ _No_! You! That is just… adorable!” She pulled Barry into another tight hug. Barry stood there awkwardly as he looked around.

“We should probably head to dinner, the others will be waiting.”

“Of course, lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the only people who still call Barry Credence are those from the magical side of things, so really only Newt, Tina, Jacob, Queenie, Modesty and maybe a few teachers at Hogwarts. Everyone else just knows him as Barry.
> 
> Neither Barry or Newt understand what is happening, everyone else either thinks it's adorably sweet or horribly painful to watch.
> 
> It might be a bit before I update because now I need to think of an actual plot since people seem to at least be interested in this idea. Plus I have several essay tests, an art/futuristic prison, and papers for class I have to do. On the bright side, next week is the end of this semester for me. After that the only thing I'll really have to worry about getting in the way of my writing is a job and volunteer work. 
> 
> So there might be at least a two week gap before the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner started as an awkward affaire. No one really spoke to one another. Barry could understand that. After all some were part of the Justice League and the other were part of the magical world. Neither were sure what was a safe topic to discus. The only two unaffected were Newt, who was akward at the best of times and couldn’t really read social situations, and Hal, who had no shame about most anything. Which was why things started picking up around dessert.

“Okay, this is uncomfortable as fuck,” Hal announced clearly, “So how about I tell you how I met Barry?” Barry couldn’t stop the groan that escaped him. Not that story.

“How did any of you meet Barry?” Tina asked.

“I needed their help with a project, that’s how most of us met him.” Bruce answered, “Jordan is a different matter.” Hal’s eyes lit up as he shifted forward.

“Okay so it started like this,”

 

“And then she punched me in the eye and asked Barry if he was okay, like he wasn’t the one to spill the pudding on her. She started hitting on him then Barry blurted that he didn’t like girls then her brother started hitting on him and suddenly the fire hydrant exploded, drenching the siblings and we hightailed it out of there.” Tina was staring in open shock. Barry ducked his head down, face turning red. It was silent then a soft chuckle broke it. Shyly peeking over Barry saw Newt covering his mouth as his shoulder’s shook.

“Well that’s a surprise.” Jacob commented once he also got his voice back. Newt nodded as well.

“It’s absolutely wonderful that you’re doing so well.”

“That’s all you’ve got to say?” Tina asked. Newt shrugged.

“That is hardly anything to start a fuss about. They’re okay, so no harm no foul.”

“Please tell me you’re at least being a bit more careful?” Tina asked.

“More or less.” Barry said quietly as he gave a little shrug. He couldn’t exactly tell her that he was a superhero that almost got killed on a daily basis. Tina sighed as if she knew what he was thinking. Queenie on the other hand gasped, because she did know what he was thinking.

“Is something wrong?” Diana asked in worry. Queenie snapped out of it with a polite smile.

“I’m sorry, I just remembered something. Nothing to worry about.” Newt was giving her a bit of a frown but it turned into a smile when he briefly made eye contact with Barry.

“So, how do you know these people? Like how did you meet?” Victor asked.

“Well uh, Tina…” Barry paused as he tried to think what he could say in response to that. He thought then ended up saying the truth.

“They saved me. Tina was a cop in New York and she tried to help me before but there was some issues. Nothing came of it.” Barry hunched in a little on himself as he continued, “A few months later… Newt and Tina saved me from a really bad mistake. Queenie and Tina took in Modesty during that time, they lived in a women only house. I stayed with Jacob and Newt. Once everything was said and done Modesty was taken to England, and I chose to stay here I had some… therapy,” If you could really call spells and potions therapy but it helped repress the worst of the memories, “And was taken in by a new family, Nora and Henry Allen. They knew the situation and were really nice. You guys know the rest.” Barry looked up from the table when Diana took his hand in a comforting manner. He gave her a tiny smile.

“Well it’s gettin’ late. We better call it a night. Busy busy day tomorrow.” Queenie laughed as she started to gather the plates.

“There is no need for that ma’am.” Alfred tried.

“Nonsense. I don’t mind.” Barry smiled as Alfred and Queenie argued as they cleaned.

“So how have you been Jacob?” Barry asked. Jacob smiled.

“Quite well. Business is booming, and I’ve even opened a second store.”

“That’s amazing!” Barry congratulated.

“Hope you don’t mind being a guinea pig for some of our new treats? Queenie and I brought some with us.”

“Like you need to ask.” Barry scoffed, “You have some of the best pastries.”

“Well you’ll have to wait til tomorrow.” Tina said as she stood, “It is getting late.” Barry rolled his eyes good naturedly. Everyone headed to their own rooms, but Newt paused for a second.

“Barry?” He called. Barry looked at him only for him to move closer. Barry’s face turned red as Newt came closer.

“Pickett would like to spend the night with you, if you don’t mind?” Barry looked down to see the little green bowtruckle reaching out to him.

“I don’t mind.” He watched as Pickett climbed on him. With a small smile Barry happened to glance up to see Newt looking at him and Pickett with fondness. When their eyes caught neither looked away. Both were quiet for some time.

“Well, better be off to bed.” Newt said. Barry nodded.

“Yeah, Goodnight Newt.”

“Sleep tight Credence.” Barry felt his face redden though why, he wasn't sure. Both headed off into their respective rooms. Barry changed quickly, much to Pickette’s annoyance. With a sigh he collapsed on the bed, Pickett snuggling up to his neck. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuff is going to happen. I swear I have a ~~little bit of~~ a plot for this.
> 
> So at the very least, Barry and Newt need to realize they like each other then actually admit they like each other. I feel like if I really wanted to drag this out I could probably easily make it like, 100 chapters and then just have them realizing that they have feelings. But I'm not because that would be too long for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry looked at himself in the mirror as he fussed with his outfit. Normally he wouldn’t but for some reason he was super nervous. Something told him it didn’t have to do with his friends, so he was completely lost. Once he was happy with his outfit, a black tee shirt under an unbuttoned red button down and black jeans, he headed down. Queenie was already up with Jacob. Both were helping Alfred in the kitchen and happily chatting with the older man.

“Newt is actually from the UK as well.” Jacob was saying as he mixed some ingredients together. Barry was going to say something but then Queenie magicked some ingredients over and it turned into a strangled sort of noise.

“I must say it is nice to be around magic again.” Alfred said, none of them seemed to notice Barry, “My Aunt loved using magic. Always got a joy out of her family’s reaction.” Barry blinked before shaking his head with a smile. Of course Alfred already knew. In a happier mood he walked in.

“Morning Alfred.” He greeted. It was Alfred’s turn to look startled, or as startled as Alfred let himself look. He smiled and Alfred sighed with a tiny smile.

“Just in time!” Queenie said as the oven dinged. She used her wand to levitate the tray out of the oven and used it to pull the hot pastries off and onto a cooling rack.

“Once their done you can try them.”

“Okay.” Barry sat down, accepting the tea that Alfred gave him. Of course when no one was looking he took one of the still hot treats.

“Hey! You’re going to burn your mouth!” Queenie scolded. Barry couldn’t respond as he had food in his mouth.

“Wow, that tasted really good.” He praised as he reached for another one, earning a floating spoon tapping his hand to stop him. Whereas Queenie really would strike Newt’s, Tina’s, or really almost anyone’s hand for trying that, she was always careful with him. It felt more like a bug flying into his hand then an actual hit. Still he pulled back with a heavy sigh.

“ _Okay_.” She smiled at him then went back to cooking. Barry sipped his tea as he stayed out of the way. When other footsteps started heading their way Queenie quickly stopped.

“Wow, planning on feeding an army?” Hal asked as he came in.

“Well, I mean, Barry’s appetite.” Victor pointed out with a grin. Barry rolled his eyes but didn’t respond. He didn’t feel like speaking just yet.

“What are you drinking?” Hal questioned as he came over to peer over his shoulder.

“It’s tea.” Barry responded. Both Hal and Victor made a face at that.

“Tea?” Victor blanched at the thought.

“Isn’t that kind of… uppity for you?” Hal spoke as he took a seat beside Barry.

“Anyone can enjoy a good cuppa.” Newt commented as he came in, though it was kind of muted by his wand that he carried in his mouth. He wasn’t looking at anyone. In his hand was a journal and pen. He scribbled something down before taking his seat.

“What’s that in your mouth?” Victor asked. Barry watched as he set the journal down then took the wand to slid it behind his ear so that he could talk clearer.

“Just, ah, a saftey object I suppose. Nothing of any interest.” Barry poured a cup for Newt and added some cream then slid it over. Newt was scribbling something on the paper again, eyes focused solely on it. He didn’t seem to realize that he grabbed the cup until he actually drank from it. He looked at it in surprise before glancing at Barry to give him a small smile.

“Ta,”

“No problem.” Barry responded as he looked back at his own cup.

“I still can’t believe you got him hooked on tea of all things.” Tina sighed as she came in dressed for the day.

“Better than coffee.” Newt responded. Tina rolled her eyes, taking the seat across from Newt.

“Coffee is life.” She said seriously.

“I can agree to that.” Bruce sighed as he came in, looking dead. Alfred set out two mugs of coffee. Tina added sugar and cream but Bruce drank it straight.

“Ew,” Hal complained.

“I agree.” Newt commented with a tiny smile. Alfred came back with orange juice for Victor and cranberry for Hal. He also sat out pomegranate juice as well as a bloody mary though he did that one with a face. It wasn’t long before Diana came, sitting by the juice. Arthur came in from the back door and took the alcoholic drink. When all the food was on the table Jacob made himself a coffee, though Queenie took a cup of tea with an air about her. Barry could tell that the rest of the people in the kitchen could feel the tension that was starting to rise. Barry and Jacob shared a look. Tea vs coffee was the only other thing besides which school was better that could cause this sort of tension. Queenie and Newt always tried convincing Tina. Barry and Jacob just stayed out of it, but now it was tied.

“Alfred, dear, why don’t you join us?” Queenie asked sweetly.

“Oh no, I have no-”

“Come on Alfred!” Hal spoke up, “You never join us.”

“Yes, come, sit.” Arthur gestured to the seat by him.

“Please Alfred?” Barry asked, putting on his best ‘puppy’ look. He heard a slight choking noise and saw Diana trying to help Newt from the corner of his eye.

“Alfred, you wouldn’t want to disappoint our guests would you?” Bruce teased. With a heavy sigh Alfred gave in.

“Would you like some coffee or tea?” Tina asked.

“Tea, if you wouldn’t mind.” Barry poured some, ignoring how Tina seemed to have an air of disappointment while her sister and friend seemed to preen. Bruce sent Barry a questioning look, though it was Hal that spoke up,

“What was that about?”

“They have a silly competition.” Barry explained.

“For the most part it’s Queenie and Tina against Newt, a sort of American vs British.” Jacob explained, “Though there is one thing that is absolutely off limits to discuss.”

“What?” Barry tapped it out on the table, happy that Bruce made them all learn basic morse code.

“Why would-” Barry covered Hal’s mouth before he could finish that sentence. He gave him a little glare which Hal returned before there was a glint in his eyes. Barry wasn’t sure why until he felt it.

“Ew! Dude! That’s disgusting!” He shouted as he hurried to get to the sink to wash his hands, “You can’t just lick my hand!”

“Just did!” Hal snickered. Victor cuffed the back of Hal’s head. Barry went back to his seat and grabbed a large variety of foods. The only ones who looked at him with a bit of worry were Jacob and Tina, who obviously didn’t know about his speed. Newt was looking on in pure fascination. There wasn’t even hidden disgust that normally accompanied looks when Barry got onto his third plate. Of course Barry only glanced up a little, too embarrassed to be watched while he ate.

“That was good.” groaned Hal as he leant back in his chair.

“That was awesome. I really like the pastry with the goat cheese.” Victor complimented.

“Did it really taste good?” Jacob asked. Victor nodded. Hal started rocking a little.

“Master Jordan, please be careful.” Alfred sighed.

“I’m not going to fall.” Barry continued eating as he nudged the chair just enough to cause it to come crashing down.

“Hey!”

“Alfred warned you.” Diana pointed out.

“Barry pushed me!” Hal accused with a glare. Barry blinked at him with confusion.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Like fu-”

“Hal,” Bruce interrupted with a look. Huffing Hal sat back up, glaring at Barry.

“So, what are your plans today?” Alfred asked after setting his tea down.

“Well, we were hoping that we could tour the city, and that you all might be able to join us?” Tina asked.

“Unfortunately, Arthur, and I cannot join today. We have some business we need to take care of.” Bruce sighed. Barry looked at Diana in confusion. Any business between Arthur and Bruce always had Diana there too. Always. Diana looked over with a slight smile.

“I trust them not to mess things up too much while we are out.” She answered.

“Sweet! I’ll go get ready, race ya!” Hal called to Victor.

“Oh you are on!” Victor shouted as he raced after.

“Well then, how about we meet at the front doors in half an hour?” Tina asked.

“Agreed.” Diana said as she stood up to help clear the table. Barry went to help, waving Queenie off as she tried to do so as well.

“Go, we’ve got this.” She sighed but left to finish getting ready. Barry refilled Tina’s and Jacob’s coffees then grabbed a few more plates. He looked over at Newt. Newt seemed to be scribbling something in his book again, absentmindedly nibbling on a muffin. With a small shake of the head Barry turned around to hand Diana the plates. Taking the pot he poured Alfred and Newt the rest of the tea before filling it with water to soak until Diana could get to it. Barry felt a movement in his pocket. He could feel Pickett climbing up to his shoulder.

“Up finally are you?” Barry asked. Pickett responded, causing Barry to chuckle, not noticing the looks he was getting. He went over to Newt.

“The twig is finally up and wanting food.” Barry laughed as Pickett playfully hit him as he ‘yelled’. Instead of taking Pickett back so that he could eat Newt handed him a small jar of woodlice. Opening it Barry pulled out one of the small insect, roly polies this time. It was curled into a tiny ball that Pickett eagerly took.

“What… is that?” Arthur asked slowly.

“He.” Barry corrected as he continued to give Pickett the bugs.

“Pickett is a bowtruckle.” Newt added as he glanced up, pausing to just watch Barry interact with his closest friend, ignoring the glare Tina sent him.

“Is that what you call them?” Diana asked, “We have many of these creatures on my island.”

“Not surprising.” Newt said with a nod.

“Go finish getting ready,” Jacob told Tina who seemed like she was going to hit Newt for slipping up as he was. After all it was still technically illegal for muggles to know about magic. Queenie and Jacob got away with their marriage because they were married in England.

“We’ll make sure Newt doesn’t do anything too stupid.” Barry promised.

“Alright, he’s your responsibility.” Tina said as she stood up. Barry laughed at the affronted look Newt shot her.

“Now, Newt, you really can’t blame her. You do have a knack for trouble.” Jacob pointed out. Barry settled back into a chair as Pickett ate, happily listening to the chatter going on around him. He didn’t notice the looks that the oldest members of the Justice League were giving the small group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end it there or I wouldn't have been able to post it for a while and I really wanted to post it tonight.
> 
> So Mama Diana, Big brother Hal and Big brother Victor are going with Barry, Newt, Tina, Queenie and Jacob to explore Gotham. This will be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO REGRETS! This has been bugging me since I watched the movie and saw that Credence is Barry Allen in the Justice League movies. I have a small idea of where this is going, just an fyi. And YES I started another story. Not sorry at all


End file.
